Destinos Unidos
by DarkRock
Summary: Después de haber perdido la batalla final contra una vieja amiga de cabello verde, Naruto terminara de alguna manera en un mundo extraño y loco, pero sin duda divertido por todas las cosas sorprendentes que encontrara en su camino como: Un reino hecho de dulces o una chica de cabello dorado que cambiara su forma de ser (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7)
1. Capítulo 1: (Parte 1)

**Resumen: ****Confundido, perdido, hambriento, sediento, y otras cosas mas pasaban por la mente de Naruto después de haber terminado en este nuevo universo alterno/paralelo con solo lo que tenía puesto encima junto a una máscara (Que usaban de vez en cuando), y sin ningún plan en mente, decide que lo mejor por el momento es explorar estas tierras desconocidas y ver qué hay de interesante para distraerlo un poco de su aburrimiento cósmico ... también encontrar algo de comer y beber****. ¿Como cambiara el mundo de AAA con la llegada de Naruto? ¿Sera para bien o mal? ¿Como lo tomara Fionna y los demás? ¿De que manera reaccionaran cuando vean el rostro desenmascarado de Naruto? ¿Acaso lo confundirán con un nuevo Humano como Fionna?**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Destinos Unidos

Capitulo 1: ¿Dimensión Desconocida? Y ¿Experimento?, (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Un extraño, pero llamativo espiral negro del tamaño de una persona apareció en las Tierras de Pasto, (Específicamente cerca del Fuerte del Árbol), y de este emergió rápidamente una figura que cayó de cara contra el pasto verde ... sin duda la persona que había salido de este raro 'portal' no había calculado su aterrizaje.

"... Maldita sea ...", El desconocido gruño una vez que se levantó de su posición, quedándose apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha con sus ojos cerrados. "Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, Naruto." El pelinegro murmuro con los puños apretados, y a la vez abrió los ojos de golpe revelando unos furiosos ojos negros con sus venas bien marcadas.

El adolescente (14) conocido como Naruto, es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro en el que reflejaban seguridad y frialdad, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,75m y su peso es de 62kg. Su vestimenta consiste en un Gi de combate color gris y negro. En sus manos y pies lleva puesto un par de botas y guantes color negras de combate de un material muy resistente y flexible, también tiene una espada de un extraño metal negro atada en su espalda, y por ultimo tiene una máscara de color negro en forma de espiral con dos orificios para los ojos, colgada de un extraño 'cinturón' de color marrón alrededor de su cintura.

El ojinegro se levantó después de unos segundos de recuperar el aliento, pero esto solo hizo que se agarrara por instinto su abdomen con su mano izquierda porque en ese lugar había recibido un tremendo golpe de una persona muy poderosa que lo había derrotado en un descuido suyo.

"A-Algún día me las pagaras, Izuki Midoriya." Naruto prometió con una mueca de dolor, mientras que a la vez su mente volvía a unos recientes recuerdos sobre el acontecimiento que lo había dejado en el estado vulnerable en que se encontraba.

* * *

***Flashback* **

Dos figuras muy poderosas estaban a punto de colisionar en un ataque final para terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas. La figura masculina estaba rodeada de pies a cabeza por un aura roja brillante de 'energía desconocida' y la figura femenina estaba rodeada de la misma manera, pero con una energía verdosa producto de su poderoso Quirk, One For All.

"¡AHHHH!" Naruto rugió con su puño derecho al frente listo para destrozar la cabeza de la peliverde, pero para su sorpresa ella lo esquivo justo a tiempo haciendo a un lado su cabeza.

"¡No te lo perdonare!", Izuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente estampara su puño derecho en el abdomen musculoso y desprotegido de su amigo de la infancia, ocasionando que este agrandara los ojos y por un momento su infancia con Izuki pasaron por su mente dándole un mal sabor de boca. "¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE LO PERDONARE!" La ojiverde grito con todas sus fuerzas un 'Plus Ultra' en su mente, mientras que su puño derecho se hundía aún más en el estómago del pelinegro debido a la cantidad de fuerza que le prestaron los anteriores usurarios del One For All, para por fin derrotar al villano que una vez fue un héroe.

Luego de este fuerte puñetazo de parte de la heroína, Naruto fue enviado a chocar con fuerza hacia unos edificios cercanos ... aunque antes de que este tocara el primero de ellos con su cuerpo mal herido, un misterioso espiral negro se lo trago justo a tiempo dejando a los héroes presentes, incluida Izuki con expresiones que varían de la preocupación y la furia.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

"Ya lo verán, Izuki, terrorista (Katsuki) y todos los demás bichos débiles ... yo seré el que acabara con sus patéticas vidas.", El pelinegro comento con una sonrisa algo psicópata, mientras que a la vez apretaba su puño izquierdo frente a su expresión sonriente.

Aunque de pronto, Naruto dejo de lado esos molestos recuerdos para luego empezar a mirar a su alrededor debido a que no conocía nada de lo que estaba viendo.

"Y ahora, ¿En qué lugar habré terminado?" El ojinegro pregunto para sí mismo, mientras que a la vez observaba con interés un extraño castillo a lo lejos hecho de ... ¿Dulces? "Bueno, eso es extraño, pero sin duda se ve muy apetitoso." El pelinegro dijo con su mirada hipnotizada en el castillo hecho de dulces, ignorando el Fuerte del Árbol que tenía a su lado derecho.

Luego de esto, Naruto saco su peculiar máscara que tenía colgada de su 'cintura' para que seguidamente se le pusiera en su rostro cubriéndolo por completo y sin darle la posibilidad a los extraños de estas tierras que pudieran ver su rostro, aunque por otra parte también le gustaba causar intriga y misteriosos en los lugareños.

"Listo. Ahora vamos a ver que hay por aquel lugar." El ojinegro comento con un tono entre divertido y entusiasmado por querer explorar estas tierras desconocidas, mientras que a la vez empezaba a caminar hacia el extraño castillo de caramelo ignorando el dolor de su abdomen en todo momento y aunque podía haberse curado con sus energías decidió no hacerlo para conservar la fea cicatriz que tiene en el estómago.

* * *

**Con Cake Y Lord Monochromicorn **

El atardecer estaba llegando al Dulce Reino, Cake y Lord Monochromicorn jugaban entre ellos haciendo piruetas.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!" Cake desafío a Mo-cron que estaba detrás suyo.

La gata conocida como Cake, tiene los ojos blancos con pupilas negras y pequeñas que se agrandan o se dilatan según este sorprendida, o asustada. Ella tiene un hocico de gato y una nariz pequeña y orejas de gato, pelaje blanco con manchas de color caqui, y tiene una cola peluda de gran tamaño, que se le eriza cuando siente peligro. Además de que tiene colmillos pequeños junto garras en sus patas delanteras.

Lord Monochromicorn hizo un bufido contento en respuesta para que este seguidamente a una alta velocidad atrapara a su novia.

El 'caballo' conocido como Mo-cron o Lord Monochromicorn. Es completamente negro con una melena larga, gris, con cascos grises. Tiene el cuerno blanco igual que Arcoíris, pero a diferencia de ella, él tiene dos anillos color blanco en su cuerno.

"¡Oye, no estaba lista!" La gata mágica se quejó con una mirada 'algo enojada' al ser atrapada tan fácilmente por Mo-cron, pero ella formando una sonrisa astuta se soltó del agarre del 'caballo' y empezara a huir a alta velocidad usando su cuerpo elástico.

Esto acción de la gata mágica provocó que Lord Monochromicorn hiciera otro bufido feliz, para que seguidamente empezara a seguir de cerca a Cake.

* * *

**Con Fionna**

Mientras tanto, Fionna estaba ayudando al Dulce Príncipe a probar un nuevo invento, que según el joven pelirosado dicho invento serviría para revivir a los dulces que habían muerto de vejez o en algún accidente a lo largo de los años. La Humana se rió en voz baja al ver a su hermana jugar con su nuevo novio a lo lejos, aunque ella no lo admitiera estaba algo celosa de que Cake tuviera un novio y ella no.

Fionna, es una adolescente de 13 años. Por lo general sus ojos aparecen como puntos negros y se ven de color azul cuando se amplían. Lleva un sombrero de conejo con un mechón de cabello rubio sobresaliendo de este. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta azul con mangas 3/4, una falda color azul oscuro, y calcetines hasta la rodilla con dos rayas de color celeste en la parte superior. Lleva una mochila color verde más pequeña que la de Finn, su contraparte masculina.

"Muy bien, déjame agregar 3 gotas más de diarrea explosiva." El Dulce Príncipe explico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para que seguidamente vertiera dicho objeto provocando una nube de humo con forma de calavera.

El Dulce Príncipe, es un joven de 21 años. Tiene la misma combinación de colores como su contraparte femenina, solo que un poco más rojiza. Su cabeza está adornada con una pequeña corona de oro con un diamante azul. Lleva una camisa de color rosa caliente con mangas rosa-anaranjadas abullonadas con rayas de color magenta y pequeñas mangas (Acompañado de puños en las mangas de un color rosa oscuro), un collar grande con una pequeña joya azul dentro de una cresta de oro en ella. Tiene un cinturón con otro escudo de oro y un diseño pequeño joya azul en la hebilla, pantalones color rosa oscuro y zapatos morados. A diferencia de su contraparte femenina, también tiene cejas de color rosa.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo el Matraz de Erlenmeyer quedo con un reluciente material amarillento en su interior que dejo tanto a la humana como al hombre de chicle muy asombrados por ese hipnótico y llamativo tono brillante. Aunque de repente a la ojiazul se le había generado una duda sobre dicho contenido verdoso.

"Dulce Príncipe.", La rubia llamo al pelirosado, provocando que este la mirara fijamente con una expresión curiosa. "Cuando revivamos a los muertos.", La ojiazul hizo una pausa antes de continuar con su pregunta. "¿Estarán llenos de gusanos?" Fionna pregunto con mucho entusiasmo en su voz, y moviendo sus manos cerca de su cara de forma muy graciosa.

El pelirosado se rió en voz baja por la adorable y graciosa personalidad de Fionna, mientras vertía el contenido amarillento del Matraz a una especie de probeta/pipeta de vidrio.

"No, si mi Suero Descadaverizador funciona toda la dulce gente se verá tan joven y saludable como yo.", El Dulce Príncipe respondió con un tono muy feliz y una pequeña sonrisa, aunque de repente su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. "_Creo _…" El chicloso pensó con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, porque no estaba 100% seguro de que su suero tendría resultados positivos.

La humana al escuchar esas palabras auto alabadoras del Dulce Príncipe se rió enérgicamente y negó con la cabeza. Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina desconocida para ambos.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Podrían ser tan amables de decirme donde me encuentro?" La voz desconocida pregunto con un falso tono amable y feliz.

Tanto el chicloso como la rubia se dieron la vuelta completamente sorprendidos, porque en ningún momento escucharon los pasos del forastero misterioso y su extraña vestimenta.

Observándolo a detalle vieron que se trataba de un chico de tal vez la misma edad que Fionna, el cual tiene un cabello muy exótico de color negro en punta con un extraño brillo gris en él, y con dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de un color negro tan oscuro como la misma noche de luna llena, que trasmitían frialdad y un toque misterio en donde la rubia se perdió por un segundo en ellos. Por último y que más destacaba en el chico fue una extraña, pero llamativa mascara de color negro en forma de espiral. La vestimenta del muchacho misterioso no podían describirla con palabras porque en si era muy extraña, por lo que solo admiraron sus colores negros y grises junto al par de botas y guantes de negros que portaba ... pasando por alto la espada de metal negro que el enmascarado tenia atada a su espalda.

Ambos tenían expresiones diferentes en sus rostros, Fionna lo miraba con un toque de curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido hacia alguien en particular. Y el Dulce Príncipe, bueno este lo observaba con el ceño fruncido para nada cómodo con un chico que escondía su identidad bajo una máscara, aunque como es la autoridad de esta parte de las tierras de Aaa no le quedo de otra que responder de forma educada.

"Buenas tardes, estimado forastero.", El pelirosado devolvió el saludo hacia el enmascarado. "Ya que al parecer eres nuevo, te diré que encuentras en el Dulce Reino y yo soy su gobernante." El chicloso respondió con un tono amable, pero cauteloso al ver que el forastero los observo fijamente como si estuviera evaluándolos con esos fríos ojos negros.

"_Creo que esto es lo tercero más raro que he visto en mi vida_.", El forastero pensó desviando la mirada de la rubia y el pelirosado, para al instante la enfocara en los arboles de algodón de azúcar junto al castillo hecho de dulces variados. "Ya veo …", El pelinegro desconocido murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente su mirada se enfocara en el experimento que estaban haciendo la humana y el ser de chicle. "Si, puedo preguntar.", El ojinegro hizo una pausa, para luego señalar con su dedo índice el líquido resplandeciente del matraz. "¿Qué es eso?" El enmascarado pregunto con algo de curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Ambos habitantes de Aaa supieron a qué se refería el pelinegro, por lo que no fue necesario que se dieran la vuelta para ver que señalaba. Y el primero en responder fue el Dulce Príncipe.

"Eso no te incum-" Pero de forma inesperada y repentina la rubia lo interrumpió dejándolo con la boca abierta a mitad de palabras.

"¡Es un experimento impresionante que revivirá a muertos!" Fionna contesto con entusiasmo, olvidando que esa información era ultra secreta y que no se lo podía decir a nadie … menos a un forastero que nunca habían visto por estas tierras.

El ojinegro se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos al escuchar esa respuesta de parte de la rubia, analizándola a fondo porque eso se le hacía muy familiar con cierto tipo serpiente que conoció en el pasado.

"_Porque tengo la sensación de que esto saldrá mal __…_" El enmascarado pensó con un suspiro que por suerte la ojiazul y el chicloso no notaron. "¿Revivir a los muertos?" Naruto pregunto con un tono de voz que fingía interés con dicho experimento.

La humana se acercó lentamente hacia el chico todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, ven con nosotros llegaste en el momento indicado.", La rubia hizo una pausa para tomar de la mano al ojinegro. "Estábamos a punto de empezar a probarlo en uno de los dulces muertos." Fionna comento con el mismo tono de voz de antes, para que luego ella arrastrara a la fuerza al chico enmascarado.

"_Bueno, no fue un comienzo tan hostil como había pensado en un principio_.", El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara en espiral, dejando que la humana lo llevara hacia la mesa donde estaban experimentando con el príncipe de chicle. Aunque de pronto quedo por unos segundos pensativo por las palabras de la chica de ojos azules. "Espera, ¿Acaso dijiste dulces muertos?" El ojinegro pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión, que por suerte nadie lo vio por tener su mascara puesta sobre su rostro.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2746 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 1: (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Destinos Unidos

Capitulo 1: Zombies (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Pues si ... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no sabes qué son?" Fionna pregunto con una expresión confusa y algo curiosa por querer saber quién podría estar tras esa extraña mascara negra en espiral.

"No, no es eso. Si, se lo que son ... pero, ¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?" Naruto cuestiono a la Humana de ojos azules con una mirada seria bajo su máscara de color negro, mientras que a la vez su mente se perdía en un recuerdo de hace un año atrás.

* * *

***Flashback* **

Dos adolescentes de 13 años observaban con diferentes expresiones una película en la televisión de pantalla plana, la película extrañamente no se trataba de héroes y villano siendo estas las que siempre veían.

"Oh, vamos, Izuki-chan. La película no es tan terrorífica ... ¡AHHH!" Naruto soltó un grito o más bien un chillido de miedo inesperado y a la vez abrazo a la ojiverde.

La razón del susto del pelinegro fue que en la película cuando el hombre le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa que estaba en la cama algo extraño sucedió porque este de repente se volvió loco hundiendo sus pulgares en las cuencas de la mujer hasta matarla de una forma lenta y dolorosa ... sin duda no era una escena para nada bonita de admirar.

"T-Te dije Naruto-kun ... e-esta película es muy aterradora ..." Izuki tartamudeo un comentario, mientras que a la escondía su rostro en el pecho musculoso del ojinegro y sin duda disfruto mucho del calor que este emanaba junto al sentimiento de protección.

***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

Naruto al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto a ese recuerdo suyo no se dio cuenta que Fionna y el Dulce Príncipe lo estaban llamando desde hace un buen rato, pero lo dejaron de lado cuando este no les respondió y en su lugar siguieron con el experimento.

"Levanta esa bandeja, Fionna." El chicloso pidió con una sonrisa divertida, ya que sin duda disfrutaba de la compañía de la Humana y mejor amiga.

"¿La señora cremosa?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono curioso una vez que levanto la tapa de la bandeja revelando a dicho dulce fallecido.

"(Risita) Si, paseábamos juntos." El pelirosado respondió con una expresión algo nostálgica, para que seguidamente usara su probeta de vidrio con el líquido verdoso en la señora cremosa.

"¡Algo está pasando!", La rubia exclamo con asombro una vez que dejo la bandeja con el ser de dulce sobre la mesa. "¡Vamos, vamos!" Fionna alentó con sus dedos índice y medio cruzados en señal de pedir suerte a Glob para que el experimento sea un completo éxito.

"¡Funciona!" El Dulce Príncipe dijo en voz alta observando con felicidad como la señora cremosa se empezó a levantar de forma temblorosa, aunque había algo extraño con ella.

"¡Fabuloso!" La ojiazul opino en voz alta con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, ya que sin duda era muy asombroso lo que había logrado su mejor amigo e interés amoroso.

"Espera ... algo está mal." El chicloso comento con una expresión confusa porque su suero descadaverizador no debería actuar de esa manera.

"**¡AZÚCAR!**" La señora cremosa grito de forma gutural, para que seguidamente vomitara un líquido verdoso igual al suero inyectado por el pelirosado instantes atrás.

Naruto salió casi inmediatamente de sus pensamientos nostálgicos cuando sintió que había sido rociado con algo pegajoso y sin duda hizo una mueca de asco.

"¡Hay, guácala!" La rubia dijo con una mueca de asco igual a la del ojinegro cuando vio como este último fue bañado literalmente en vomito.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto gruño con evidente ira en su tono de voz, mientras que a la vez agarraba con su brazo izquierdo a esa extraña criatura reanimada.

Tanto la Humana como el ser de chicle observaron con miradas sorprendidas la explosión de ira del extranjero, aunque también estaban preocupados por lo que podría hacerle.

"¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?", El pelinegro exigió al ser de dulce con una mueca molesta bajo su máscara en espiral, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue otra ráfaga de vomito verdoso brillante en su máscara ya manchada. "¡Mis ojos! ... ¡MALDITA PORQUERÍA!" El ojinegro grito con furia y a la vez apretó los dientes, para que seguidamente arrojara a la zombie de la señora cremosa hacia un lugar al azar.

Aunque para buena suerte de la señora cremosa y mala suerte de los presentes, principalmente de Fionna y el Dulce Príncipe. El dulce reanimado cayo justo dentro de un Matraz Erlenmeyer que contenía otra clase de líquido, pero al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de la señora cremosa este se volvió del mismo color verdoso brillante contaminándolo por completo y como si fuera poco, el Matraz empezó a temblar con fuerza hasta caer cerca de unas tumbas partiéndose en miles de pedazos y esparciendo todo el suero descadaverizador por el suelo.

"... Me siento extraño ..." Naruto susurro con una mueca extraña bajo su máscara, mientras que a la vez sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y seguidamente caía sobre una rodilla con un leve temblor empezando a recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡Mire! ¡El suero de verdad funciona!" La rubia exclamo con asombro al ver como de las tumbas empezaban a salir varios de los dulces reanimados, aunque al estar tan concentrada en ellos no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al ojinegro enmascarado.

"No, no es así. No están reviviendo.", El chicloso dijo con un tono bastante preocupado, para que seguidamente con su mano derecha acariciara la cabeza de un dulce en forma de corazón. "¡Todavía siguen muertos! ¡Mi suero descadaverizador, está incompleto!" El pelirosado grito con frustración y algo de dramatismo cuando retiro su mano de la cabeza del ser hecho de caramelo, sin duda estaba muy angustiado y preocupado por la salud de sus ciudadanos.

"**Debo comer ... ¡Azúcar!**" El ser de azúcar con forma de corazón exigió con sus pequeños brazos en dirección del Dulce Príncipe.

Fionna al ver que las cosas se estaban empezando a irse de su control dirigió su mirada hacia el chico nuevo y misterioso de antes.

"¡Chico nuevo! ¡Por favor ayúdanos!",La ojiazul pidió a la silueta que se había levantado de forma lenta de su posición, aunque en todo momento nunca se dio la vuelta. "¿Hola?" La rubia intento llamarle nuevamente la atención al ojinegro, pero este otra vez la ignoro.

"... Fionna, creo que hay algo malo con el chico nuevo ..." El Dulce Príncipe murmuro cerca del oído la Humana, ya que al igual que esta ultimo veía que el pelinegro enmascarado seguía dándoles la espalda a ambos.

Aunque sin duda alguna ambos no estaban preparados para lo siguiente que pasaría, ya que de pronto el enmascarado se dio la vuelta de golpe asustando a los dos presentes por la acción inesperada ... pero la cosa que los dejo petrificado en sus lugares fueron los ojos verdosos brillantes de la máscara del usuario.

"**¡AZÚCAR!**" Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que empujo a los presentes de sus lugares y los hizo perder el equilibro obligándolos a caer al suelo.

"¿¡Quien rayos es ese chico!?" El pelirosado exclamo con los ojos muy abiertos ante el siguiente problema que se le había presentado, mientras que a la vez cubría su rostro con el dorso de su brazo izquierdo.

"¡No lo sé!", Fionna respondió con emociones mezcladas entre el entusiasmo y el miedo. "_¿__Quién eres__?_" La rubia pensó en su mente con evidente curiosidad porque en ningún momento se habían presentado adecuadamente por haberle dado más importancia al experimento de su amigo chicloso.

Aunque de repente el chico enmascarado se detuvo en seco de su acción, ya que ahora con su mirada buscaba con desesperación algo de gran tamaño hecho de azúcar y casi instantáneamente lo encontró.

"**¡AZÚCAR MASTICABLE!**" El pelinegro dijo en voz alta con sus ojos verdosos siniestros y brillantes en su objetivo principal, ya que seguidamente empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el pelirosado derribándolo con su peso una vez que lo atrapo.

"¡Fionna, ayúdame! ¡Quítame a este loco de encima!", El chicloso pidió con evidente horror en su expresión facial porque el chico nuevo al parecer había sido infectado de alguna manera con su defectuoso suero experimental. "¡Esta infectado con el suero! ¡Debes quitármelo de encima!" El pelirosado ordeno en voz alta tratando de luchar en vano contra su atacante.

"¡Dulce Príncipe!", La ojiazul grito el nombre del chicloso y sin perder tiempo saco un cristal rosado de su mochila verde. "¡HAAA!" Fionna dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente ella diera un ataque preciso hacia el rostro enmascarado del chico extranjero.

"**¡...!**" Naruto gruño de dolor como una especie de animal, mientras que a la vez soltaba su agarre del pelirosado y retrocedía varios pasos lejos del dúo, agarrándose con su mano derecha su rostro enmascarado con una mueca de dolor bajo de esta.

La rubia obviamente al ver esta oportunidad ayudo a levantar a su amigo chicloso del suelo y seguidamente ambos se quedaron observando con algo de horror como una especie de vapor salía de la máscara negra en espiral del ojinegro.

"¡Rápido! ¡Vamos al reino!" El Dulce Príncipe dijo en voz alta agarrando de forma inesperada la mano de Fionna ocasionando que esta última se sonrojara, aunque mucho no pudo disfrutar el momento porque tuvieron que empezar a correr en dirección al dulce reino.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había dejado caer nuevamente sobre una rodilla con su cabeza ligeramente agachada mirando fijamente el suelo y en todo momento nunca retiro su mano derecha de su máscara, esto lo hizo ver algo dramático desde cualquier punto de vista.

"**¡AZÚCAR!**" El pelinegro grito en voz alta otra vez esa palabra, mientras que a la vez retiraba su mano de su rostro enmascarado ocasionando que una parte de la máscara se desprendiera, dejando a la vista su ojo derecho verdoso brillando de una forma maliciosa.

* * *

**Un Tiempo Después**

Las campanas del dulce reino sonaban por todo el lugar con la intensión de llamar a todos los ciudadanos y los viajeros que estaban de paso en el reino por motivos comerciales.

"¡A todos los ciudadanos del dulce reino! ¡Vayan al palacio!" El Dulce Príncipe ordeno en voz alta, mientras que a la vez seguía moviendo las campanas para que todo el mundo oyera su llamado.

Absolutamente todos los que estaban fuera del palacio al escuchar las órdenes del príncipe dejaron de hacer sus deberes para empezar a dirigirse rápidamente hacia las puertas del castillo con expresiones que varían según cada uno.

"¡Deprisa dulce ciudadanos!" El pelirosado exclamo con evidente preocupación en su expresión facial, ya que todos ellos eran como sus hijos e hijas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya oyeron al príncipe todos adentro! Sin empujar, con calma." Fionna aviso en voz alta a todos los ciudadanos hechos de dulce, mientras que a la vez con su mano derecha guiaba a todos dentro del castillo.

"¿Qué pasa, hermanita?" Cake pregunto con un tono preocupado una vez que apareció en la puerta del castillo con su amigo e interés amoroso, Lord Monochromicorn.

"El príncipe les explicara todo.", La ojiazul respondió con una expresión seria, ya que ella estaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación por la amenaza que había en el cementerio y se estaba dirigiendo lentamente hacia donde estaba ellos. "¡Troncos! Entra y deja de jugar con esas cartas de póker." La rubia ordeno de brazos cruzados, dejando de lado temporalmente su miedo a lo que estaba fuera del dulce reino.

"... Espero que sea algo interesante, ya que estaba a punto de ganar la partida esta vez." Troncos comento con una expresión 'seria' y un pequeño suspiro decepcionado por no poder seguir jugando al póker, mientras con su trompa sostenía una baraja de cartas y con su cola sostenía una pequeña bolsa de oro.

"Si, sí. Entra." Fionna dijo con mirada aburrida cuando el pequeño elefante paso frente suyo.

Luego de esto tanto la rubia como el pelirosado cerraron de golpe la gran puerta del castillo.

"¿Ya estamos todos?" La ojiazul pregunto con su mirada en cada ser de dulce que estaba presente en la sala del castillo, pero eran tantos que no sabía del todo quien faltaba.

"¡Todos presentes y preparados!" Una criatura hecha de papelitos de confeti de colores respondió en voz alta y divertida.

"Gracias, Piñata." Fionna agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

"No hay de qué." La Piñata dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Ciudadanos! Nos hemos reunido aquí en el dulce vestíbulo para dar un importante anuncio. Esta noche todos vamos a tener una ... ¡FIESTA NOCTURNA!" El Dulce Príncipe revelo en voz alta con sus brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en sus labios algo falsa, ya que detrás de su máscara de felicidad estaba ocultando el absoluto terror.

"¿¡Qué!?" La rubia exclamo con evidente sorpresa por las últimas palabras con la que había salido el chicloso.

Todos los seres de dulces incluidos Cake y Lord Monochromicorn explotaron de la emoción con solo imaginarse lo bien que disfrutarían de la fiesta.

"Oiga, ¿Pero que hay de los zomb-" La ojiazul fue interrumpida de repente cuando el pelirosado le puso su mano en la boca deteniéndola justo a tiempo de terminar sus palabras.

"¡Comiencen a divertirse!" El Dulce Príncipe animo en voz alta a todos sus ciudadanos e invitados

"Pero ... Dulce Príncipe ... los ... resucitados-" Nuevamente Fionna fue interrumpida cuando el chicloso uso su otra mano para silenciar el murmuro de la Humana.

"¡En un momento volvemos!" El pelirosado dijo en voz alta a todos los presentes, mientras que a la vez tomaba entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial a la ojiazul para vergüenza de esta última llevándosela a un cuarto más privado para hablar del tema principal que les concierne a ambos.

Cake estuvo observando todos los movimientos del príncipe Gumball con su hermanita en donde el chicloso la 'obligo' a irse con él y sin duda a ella esto no lo gusto para nada, ademas su colita se erizo completamente en señal de que algo muy malo se aproximaba hacia ellos ...

* * *

**Con El Dulce Príncipe Y Fionna**

Cuando el pelirosado con la rubia en sus brazos entraron al cuarto privado cerró la puerta detrás suyo con su pie izquierdo y seguidamente dejo caer a la Humana de forma inesperada al piso.

"¡Hey!" La ojiazul se quejó con una mueca de dolor por la forma bruta y para nada caballerosa del chicloso.

"_Ella es pesada_ ...", El Príncipe Gumball pensó con una expresión cansada por el 'sobre esfuerzo' que había hecho en llevar a la chica de cabello rubio, no cabía duda de que el pelirosado era algo delicado. "Escúchame, Fionna. La dulce gente no debe enterarse de los zombies." El chicloso advirtió con una expresión seria dejando de lado su cansancio.

"¿¡Que!?" Fionna dijo con sorpresa por las palabras del pelirosado de que les ocultara la verdad a sus propios ciudadanos.

"Si los ven se aterrarían y ellos explotarían literalmente por el susto de muerte." El Dulce Príncipe explico con una mirada sin duda preocupada y algo aterrada por solo pensar que sus queridos ciudadanos podrían explotar frente a sus ojos.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es muy malo, Dulce Príncipe!" La rubia exclamo con un evidente miedo similar al del ser hecho de chicle porque nunca se imaginó que a la dulce gente podía reaccionar de esa manera cuando se asustaban.

"Si, es por eso que es tan importante no decirle nada a la dulce gente sobre los zombies. Tienes que prometérmelo como una promesa real, Fionna." El chicloso comento con un tono serio, mientras con sus manos hacia unas extrañas señales algo dramáticas frente a los ojos azules de la Humana.

"Ya veo ... cumpliré esta 'promesa real', Dulce Príncipe." La rubia, acepto sin bacilar en ningún momento con una mirada entre seria y algo feliz por tener que cumplir una misión importante para su interés amoroso en donde ella esperaba no fallarle.

Sin que Fionna y el Príncipe Gumball se dieran cuanta por estar tan concentrados en su conversación, ellos no vieron como un espiral negro apareció muy cerca de ellos más específicamente en una habitación vacía y oscura ... del espiral negro salió una silueta enmascarada conocida para el dúo que estaba en el cuarto de al lado, la figura cuando salió por completo de esa extraña técnica se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por unos instantes.

"**Azúcar ...**" Naruto susurro con una extraña mirada bajo su máscara negra en espiral ahora rota, inspeccionando el lugar en que se encontraba buscando algo dulce para comer y calmar esta sed mortal por dicho alimento que lo había estado molestando desde que ese líquido verdoso toco y entro en sus ojos ahora brillantes del mismo color siniestro.

* * *

**Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Aunque antes de despedirme de ustedes tengo una pregunta para los que leen y siguen esta historia (Y los que no también xD), y esta es: **

**¿En la primera temporada de Adventure/Time Hora De Aventura sigue una línea cronológica o son solo capítulos random? **

**Si es así y si no lo es, entonces: **

**¿Debería seguir con el capítulo de 'Problemas En El Espacio Grumoso' siguiendo el orden canónico? o ¿Ustedes tienen una mejor elección con otro capítulo?**

**Les hago estas preguntas para el futuro de esta historia :v**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. ****Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 3006 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 1: (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Destinos Unidos

Capítulo 1: Retomando El Control (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Nota Del Autor**: **Bueno, como todos ustedes votaron en la encuesta del capítulo anterior les haré caso y seguiré la cronología de Adventure Time/Hora De Aventura tal como es ... aunque hay algunos episodios que son algo aleatorios en la serie, pero de igual forma yo los respetare. Eso sería todo, ahora los dejo con el capítulo que estaban esperando.

* * *

"**¡AZÚCAR!"** Naruto rugió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que a la vez saltaba frente a cierto dúo ocasionando un leve temblor por el peso de su cuerpo y en el proceso obviamente sorprendió al dúo no infectado.

"¡Tu otra vez!" El Dulce Príncipe exclamo con horror, ya que no le gustaría pasar otra vez por esa situación tan traumática como la había sufrido en carne propia.

"Oh, no ..." Fionna murmuro con un tono que varía entre molesta y ligeramente aterrada.

Extrañamente el pelinegro semi enmascarado paso de largo a Gumball dejando a este con una expresión entre aliviada y algo desconcertada, mientras que la rubia al ver que ella era la verdadero victima retrocedió varios pasos hasta que su espalda choca contra una pared cercana de caramelo y esta acción suya fue porque cierto chico de ojos verdosos brillantes se acercaba hacia ella con intensiones peligrosas.

"**...**", Naruto gruño con hostilidad una vez que acorralo a la ojiazul contra la pared bloqueándole cualquier vía de escape con sus brazos. "**¡TU! ¡Destrozaste mi preciosa mascara!**" El pelinegro rugió muy enojado a casi unos pocos centímetros del rostro de la humana.

Tanto el Dulce Príncipe como Fionna quedaron algo shockeados cuando escucharon las palabras algo siniestras salir de los labios parcialmente cubiertos por la máscara rota moverse con algo de dificultad, pero lo que era verdaderamente asombroso es que Naruto estuviera consciente de sí mismo hasta cierto punto de poder hablar y 'razonar' en cierta medida.

"¿P-Puedes hablar?" La ojiazul pregunto con un pequeño tartamudeo al principio de sus palabras y a la vez había quedado con sus ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

"..." El pelinegro ignoro la pregunta de la chica en su lugar saco una barra metálica de color negro prácticamente de la nada en su mano izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera utilizarla en la humana de cabello rubio un golpe lo detuvo en seco y lo hizo estremecerse hasta la médula.

Sin duda la expresión que le quedo a Naruto tras su máscara era de completo dolor y eso era justificable porque había recibido una fuerte patada en su entrepierna dejándolo con los ojos en blanco casi al borde de la inconsciencia ... aunque eso no fue el único golpe o ataque que recibió porque casi al instante un gran bastón de caramelo impacto en el costado derecho de su cabeza haciéndole girar violentamente su cabeza hacia la izquierda y casi instantáneamente cayó sobre su máscara semi destruida al suelo hecho de caramelo completamente inconsciente, sin duda no despertaría en un buen tiempo.

"¿Dulce Príncipe, ese último fue usted?" Fionna pregunto con cierto grado de incredulidad porque siempre había pensado que el chicloso era un completo cobarde en las peleas o eso pensaba hasta hace unos instantes atrás.

"Si, Fionna." El Dulce Príncipe respondió con una expresión bastante perturbada o asustada, mientras que a la vez soltaba rápidamente el gran bastón de caramelo que tenía en ambas manos. "Por cierto, recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca porque no quiero recibir un golpe de esa magnitud en mis partes nobles como nuestro amigo infectado." El pelirosado comento con una mueca de dolor en solo imaginarse un golpe en su entrepierna y a la vez observo con algo de simpatía el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

"Jejeje, bueno él estaba demasiado cerca de mí y no tuve otra opción." La ojiazul admitió con una risita nerviosa y un pequeño sonrojo al recordar que era la primera vez que pateaba a un chico en 'ese' lugar, mientras observaba el cuerpo inconsciente de cierto pelinegro que aún seguía tirado en el suelo de caramelo.

"... Dejando ese tema de lado ... ahora debo escurrirme a mi laboratorio para terminar la fórmula de mi suero descadaverizador. Tu mantén distraída e ignorante a la dulce gente ¿Puedes hacerlo?" El monarca del dulce reino pregunto con un tono bastante serio.

"Claro, Dulce Príncipe." La rubia contesto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez le daba un saludo militar bastante gracioso al monarca del dulce reino que negó con la cabeza por las tonteras que a veces hacia la única humana de todo AAA.

"Bien. No le digas a nadie sobre los zombies y de nuestro problemático amigo, ¡Nunca!" El Dulce Príncipe ordeno en voz alta, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia una puerta abierta cercana yéndose por esta hacia su laboratorio y a la vez cerro dicha puerta detrás suyo.

La rubia quedo había quedado congelado en su lugar al ver la partida del chicloso y a la vez miro con nerviosismo el cuerpo inconsciente de cierto chico semi enmascarado que aún seguía tirado en el piso hecho de caramelo.

"¡Alto! ¿Puedo decírselo a Cake?" Fionna dijo con algo de inseguridad y nerviosismo porque ya estaba empezando a sentir la carga en sus hombros de la promesa real que le había hecho al Dulce Príncipe.

"¿Decirme que cosa, hermanita?" Cake pregunto de patas cruzadas una vez que entro en la habitación que estaba su hermana humana y a la vez hizo una extraña mueca con su hocico porque había sentido la esencia desconocida de alguien en esta misma habitación.

"Oh, tu sabes sobre el despertar de los zom-"

Ella inmediatamente se interrumpió así misma cubriéndose su boca con ambas manos quedando con una expresión de repleto shock, ya que estuvo a solo nada de romper su promesa real que le había hecho al Dulce Príncipe.

"¿Mmm? Cuéntamelo, traviesilla." La gata mágica dijo con una risita al ver la expresión desconcertada de su hermanita y eso significa que algo había pasado entre esta última y el Dulce Príncipe.

"Ahh ... ¡N-No ocurre nada, hermanita!" Fionna respondió con una risa bastante nerviosa al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez corría rápidamente hacia la gata mágica saltando encima de esta que se la quedó mirando fijamente en todo momento sospechando de algo al analizar la mirada de puro nerviosismo que ella tiene en todo momento.

"Oye, para mí que el Dulce Príncipe y tu esconden algo ... ¿Acaso te le declaraste?" Cake pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa gatuna.

"¿A-Ah, qué? ¡No! Para nada." La rubia contesto rápidamente con una expresión sin duda desconcertada y sonrojada por la inesperada pregunta de su hermanita.

"¡Claro que escondes algo!", La gata mágica exclamo esta vez sonriendo de lado a lado al ver que había dado justo en el blanco con su pregunta. "¡Cuéntame, por favor!" Cake pidió con sus patas unidas y haciéndole ojitos tiernos a la humana de cabello rubio.

"¡¿Quién quiere jugar verdad o castigo?!" Fionna pregunto en voz alta con una expresión muy nerviosa, ignorando las insistencias de su hermana gatuna.

La gata mágica frunció el ceño con molestia y a la vez erizo el pelo de todo su cuerpo para demostrar su emoción.

"Ok. Choco Fruta elige a alguien para que diga una verdad o entonces reciba un castigo." Fionna explico las reglas del juego al ser de chocolate y frutilla.

"Señora Panquesito. ¿Verdad o Castigo? ¿Qué onda?" Choco Fruta pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Castigo." La Sra. Panquesito respondió con un tono desafiante.

"Le ordeno que se quite su envoltura." Choco Fruta desafío con un toque de sensualidad en su voz y diversión.

Los dulces presentes junto a Fionna le silbaron a la Sra. Panquesito que se sonrojo levemente por el castigo que le había puesto Choco Fruta.

"Oye, ya enserio. Soy tu hermana y se supone que las hermanas siempre se cuentan todo. ¿Qué se traen el Dulce Príncipe y tú? ¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?" Cake pregunto con un tono serio.

"S-Si, sí. Todo está de lujo.", Fionna tranquilizo con una risa nerviosa a su hermana felina que se la quedó mirando fijamente tratando de ver atraves de sus palabras. "Excepto por eso, creo." La rubia opino cuando su mirada se fijó en la Sra. Panquesito.

"No sabía que fuera de vainilla." Mentita comento con asombro.

"Cake. ¿Verdad o Castigo?" La Sra. Panquesito pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Verdad." Cake respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y a la vez le saco la lengua de forma juguetona.

"¿Prefieres el baño de esponja o la ducha?" La Sra. Panquesito pregunto esta vez con un tono divertido al ver la expresión de la gata mágica.

"Como soy un felino odio el agua, pero si tuviera que elegir seria ... ¡Ninguno!" Cake contesto en voz alta con sus orejas levantadas de forma algo dramática, pero en opinión de la Humana que la estaba observando en silencio se veía muy tierna que daban ganas de abrazarla. "¡Fionna! ¿Verdad o Castigo?" La gata mágica pregunto con una mirada seria en su hermana pequeña, que nuevamente se puso nerviosa ante esa mirada acusadora de la felina.

"¡Castigo!" Fionna respondió en voz alta y a la vez se reía muy divertida.

"Bueno, como Castigo ... jmmm, ¡Dirás la Verdad absoluta de lo que ocurre en tu mente! ¿De qué hablabas con el Dulce Príncipe cuando los encontré tan sólitos?" Cake pregunto con una sonrisa de lado a lado al ver que acorralo a su hermanita contra la espada y la pared, además todos los demás dulces la apoyaron silbando.

"Uhm ... la Verdad es que yo ... uhm ...", Fionna no sabía que responder al respecto, ya que le había hecho una promesa al Dulce Príncipe que es sin duda muy importante ... pero la mirada seria que le estaba dando su hermana sí que le dio un poco de miedo. "L-La Verdad es que ... ¡Prefiero jugar al calcetín!" La rubia exclamo con nerviosismo y a la vez se sacó los calcetines de sus pies, para que seguidamente los arrojara a una sorprendida felina que por instinto esquivo ambos objetos justo a tiempo.

"Solo jugare al calcetín cuando dejes de evitar mis preguntas.", Cake dijo de brazos cruzados, observando como su hermana pequeña empezaba a recoger sus calcetines al ver que su juego no funciono como esperaba. "Solo dime, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta noche estas más loca que una cabra?" La felina pregunto con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos agudos.

"_Oh, Dios mío ... el Príncipe todavía no ha terminado su fórmula y los zombies ya están aquí .._. ¿Debería romper la promesa real y contarle a Cake?" Fionna pensó con una expresión algo asustada y a la vez se mordió el labio inferior, ya que estaba en conflicto en su mente sobre qué hacer.

* * *

**Un Buen Tiempo Después**

Un par de ojos oscuros como el carbón se abrieron de golpe encontrándose que estaba mirando el suelo y esto sin duda lo desconcertó bastante ... aunque de pronto un intenso dolor que venía desde su entrepierna lo hizo girarse de un rápido movimiento quedando boca arriba con una clara mueca de dolor que atravesó su expresión facial debajo de su peculiar máscara.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" Naruto pregunto entre dientes y quedándose mirando el techo completamente hecho de chocolate por unos largos instantes para tratar de recuperarse del intenso dolor que sentía en su entrepierna

...

Aunque de pronto su mirada se encontró en una puerta en particular donde sintió la firma de energía de un ser vivo, por lo que de un salto se levantó del piso hasta quedar de pie a su máxima altura y seguidamente se dirigió a la puerta que había llamado su curiosidad donde la abrió de par en par encontrándose para su molestia con cierto chicle parlante molesto.

"¡Por Glob! ¡Tú otra vez!" El Dulce Príncipe exclamo o más bien chillo de miedo, para que seguidamente agarrara con su mano derecha un bisturí que es lo más cercano que tenía para defenderse de su enemigo.

El pelinegro enmascarado formo una expresión de pura furia con solo escuchar la voz del monarca del Dulce Reino y esto es debido a que no le cayó bien desde que lo conoció hace un par de horas atrás.

"Sabes yo conocí a cuatro guerreros que intentaron detenerme antes de que terminara aquí ... pero, tu **¡Tú de todos ellos eres el más molesto, goma de mascar parlante!**" Naruto gruño con los puños apretados y a la vez su ojo izquierdo se tornó del mismo color verde siniestro de antes, para que seguidamente desapareciera 'mágicamente' en un borrón de velocidad.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde esta!?" El pelirosado dijo con evidente miedo en su tono de voz, mientras que a la vez buscaba con su mirada al chico que estaba infectado con el suero descadaverizador y sin duda era muy peligroso para su seguridad ... y sus ciudadanos, por supuesto.

Aunque rápidamente obtuvo una respuesta cuando un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago lo envió a chocar contra una pared cercana provocando que esta se trisara con el cuerpo del Dulce Príncipe, además de que por supuesto le quito todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones a este último.

"... M-Maldición ..." Gumball susurro como pudo con una mueca de evidente dolor, pero mucho no pudo moverse porque de repente una mano lo agarró del cuello en un fuerte agarre inmovilizándolo por completo.

"Dime, goma de mascar parlante ... ¿Dónde está el antídoto del suero que me hizo esto?" Naruto pregunto entre dientes, ya que estaba haciendo casi lo imposible para controlarse y no comerse al ser dulce que tiene prácticamente en sus manos.

"T-Todavía no lo termino ... necesito un poco más de tiempo." El Dulce Príncipe respondió con bastante dificultad, mientras a la vez un hilo de líquido vital se escapaba de su boca.

"... **¡Mientes!**" Naruto gruño muy furioso, para que de forma inesperada arrojara el cuerpo herido del pelirosado hacia una mesa cercana donde había varios instrumentos del laboratorio del monarca del Dulce Reino, por lo que varios de estos se rompieron cuando hicieron contacto al ser la mayoría de vidrio y seguidamente cayó al suelo todo cortado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

"N-No estoy mintiendo ... es cierto, solo necesit-"

Gumball no llego a terminar sus palabras porque nuevamente fue levantado a la fuerza del suelo cuando el pelinegro infectado lo agarro de su extraño cabello hasta que al final ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente en donde el chicloso vio de más cerca ese aterrador ojo verde siniestro que lo hizo tragar saliva.

"Ya es demasiado tarde, goma de mascar parlante ..." Naruto afirmo en voz baja al sentir que lo último que lo mantenía cuerdo mentalmente se esfumaba y en su lugar volvía a mandar otra vez esos pensamientos primitivos de antes.

El Dulce Príncipe al ver que estaba a casi nada de ir a los brazos de Glob decidió volver a su mente calculadora y dejar de lado su miedo por el pelinegro infectado, por lo que al recordar que aún tenía el bisturí de antes en su mano derecha no lo pensó dos veces para defenderse

**{¡CRASH!} **

"**¡...!**" Naruto gruño de dolor cuando sintió en su mejilla descubierta el corte inesperado y preciso del monarca de Dulce Reino que le hizo con el arma blanca, por lo que con una expresión furiosa debajo de su máscara semi rota arrojo al pobre ser de dulce como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a la mesa de antes estampándolo de forma brutal.

**{¡CRAC!}**

La mesa de madera donde la cabeza del príncipe impacto se dividió dos por la fuerza y por el golpe que había recibido momentos atrás. Mientras que, el pelirosado tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar de dolor y no desmayarse en el proceso debido al brutal golpe ... además, es probable que su cráneo sufrió mínimo una fisura y en el peor de los casos una fractura que si por algún milagro llegaba a sobrevivir a este día es muy posible que mañana dolería mucho más y no se levantaría de la cama durante algún tiempo.

...

Aunque de pronto el Dulce Príncipe se dio cuenta de algo y esto fue ... el silencio, si solo había silencio lo cual era muy extraño por razones obvias como que: Ya no podía escuchar los gruñidos primitivos del pelinegro infectado, pero eso no era lo único porque la música que seguramente había puesto Fionna para tranquilizar a sus ciudadanos también se había detenido junto a otros sonidos naturales.

Por lo que curioso y temeroso, Gumball abrió su ojo derecho (Ya que el izquierdo lo tenía magullado) donde se encontró con una espada de algún tipo de energía extraña a solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

_"__¡Aghgggggh!_**_" _**_El pelirosado chillo de terror al ver que estuvo a solo nada de perder la vida, por lo que como pudo y su cuerpo herido se lo permitió se alejó del evidente peligro arrastrándose por el suelo como un gusano ... pero llego un momento que se preguntó porque el chico infectado con el suero incompleto no lo atacaba, por lo que enfoco su mirada en el pelinegro encontrándolo completamente congelado en una posición de ataque y esto sin duda lo dejo bastante confundido hasta que de repente su cerebro hizo clic al darse cuente de algo_

...

"Oh, no ..." El chicloso murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos cuando observo que todo a su alrededor se volvió de un color azul oscuro junto al hecho de que el tiempo se había detenido y ya podía imaginarse porque había pasado esto.

* * *

**Con Fionna**

La rubia se quedó mirando a su alrededor con una expresión entre impactado y sorprendida.

"Uhm ... ¿Cake? ¿Qué ocurre?" La ojiazul pregunto con su boca ligeramente abierta, mientras observaba a todos los presentes que estaba completamente inmóviles como si alguien hubiera parado el tiempo de forma mágica, además que el ambiente y el lugar tenían un tétrico color azul oscuro.

...

Aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de su estado cuando escucho que la puerta por donde debería estar el Dulce Príncipe se abrió de par en par donde este último salió de ella apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta ... pero la Humana de cabello rubio noto que el monarca del Dulce Reino estaba muy lastimado en varias partes de su cuerpo y eso le preocupo mucho.

"Dulce Príncipe, ¿Está usted bi-

"¡Fionna! ¡Rompiste tu promesa real!" El Dulce Príncipe dijo en voz alta con una mirada entre triste y decepcionada con su amiga Humana.

"Si, pero bueno ... todos los zombies están muertos. La dulce gente no se asustará, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Fionna pregunto muy confundida, ya que el peligro había desaparecido del palacio ... o eso creía ella.

"Esto está muy mal, Fionna ... no puedes romper las promesas reales. ¡Nunca, nunca jamás por ningún motivo jamás!" El Dulce Príncipe exclamo de una forma muy dramática en donde incluso hizo movimientos extraños con sus brazos, provocando que la Humana de ojos azules se lo quedara viendo con confundida.

...

Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Los Guardianes de la Promesa Real vienen por nosotros!" El Dulce Príncipe grito con evidente miedo y terror cuando vio que una gigantesca rompió el techo del palacio.

Tanto el ser de chicle como la Humana no tuvieron ni siquiera nada de tiempo para moverse o esquivar la gigantesca mano del Guardián porque esta los agarro rápidamente, para luego sacarlos del palacio y llevarlos cara a cara con el gigantesco ser.

"**Fionna, la Humana. Haz roto una Promesa Real y el castigo por ello es pelear contra el ser más poderoso de este mundo.**" El Primer Guardián dijo con un tono omnipotente, que causo que ambos mortales temblaran ligeramente de miedo.

"Eso es-"

Aunque Fionna nunca llego a terminar su opinión porque rápidamente cierto tipo hecho de chicle lo interrumpió de una forma algo grosera.

"Aguarden. Es amiga mía, ¿Qué no existe alguna otra opción?" El Dulce Príncipe pregunto bastante preocupado por la situación de su amiga Humana, ya que tenía algo de conocimiento de los seres a los que Fionna tendría que enfrentarse si llegaba a responder mal la pregunta que le harían los Guardianes.

"**Si. Debido a que estimas el quebrantador de la promesa tendrá que pelear contra el segundo más poderoso**.", El Primer Guardián respondió con neutralidad, mientras que a la vez acomodaba en su gigantesca mano derecha al dúo mortal que se les quedo observando sin saber que decir al respecto. "**Y ahora debes responder."** Dijo con su mirada fija en la Humana.

"**¿Cuál es el nombre de la última persona que has conocido?**" El Segundo Guardián pregunto con una espectadora que dirigió al dúo de mortales.

Tanto Fionna como el Dulce Príncipe se miraron a los ojos con expresión muy confundidas porque esa pregunta no era muy normal que digamos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto por miedo de hacer enojar a los Guardianes.

"**Responde o muere**." El Primer Guardián ordeno con un tono serio, aunque pareció más una amenaza que otra cosa.

"Pues yo ...", Fionna se quedó callada un momento tratando de recordar cual era el nombre de ese chico enmascarado que conoció hace unas horas atrás. "Creo que su nombre es Naruto." La ojiazul respondió sin dudarlo en ningún momento sobre el nombre del chico misterioso y la próxima vez que lo viera lo obligaría a que se quitara esa extraña mascara para ver su rostro.

"**¡Jajajaja!**" Ambos Guardianes se rieron en voz alta ante la respuesta de la Humana, aunque rápidamente se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que esa respuesta era correcta.

"**Oh, correcto**." El Primer Guardián dijo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, para que seguidamente su cabeza hecha de vidrio explotara en miles de pedazos expulsado también unas esferas de chicle.

El Segundo Guardián que al igual que su colega también quedo sorprendido demostrándolo al cubrirse su boca con ambas manos gigantes, pero no tardó mucho en ocurrirle lo mismo que su compañero explotando su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Príncipe?" Fionna pregunto con nerviosismo, mientras con sus ojos azules vio como todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad en solo un instante.

"Has vencido el hecho de romper la Promesa Real. Los Guardianes volverán a su puesto." El Dulce Príncipe respondió con un suspiro de alivio al final de sus palabras porque ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse por el castigo de los Guardianes de la Promesa Real.

Luego de decir esto, el Primer Guardián soltó tanto a Fionna como al Dulce Príncipe ocasionando que ambos cayeran en picado hacia el palacio ... pero antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran el suelo y se convirtieran en puré de pronto fueron teletransportados al laboratorio de cierto pelirosado.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

Cierto pelinegro se quedó mirando fijamente su mano envuelta en energía pura una vez que volvió a sus sentidos racionales otra vez, además que su ojo izquierdo perdió ese siniestro color verde volviendo nuevamente a su color natural oscuro como el carbón

...

Aunque por la expresión de sorpresa que el pelinegro tiene debajo de su máscara semi rota no tenía idea de donde se encontraba en este momento, por lo que en primer lugar decidió dejar de enviar energía inconscientemente a su mano derecha provocando que desapareciera la espada de energía sin usar de color verde azulado.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ... lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba con una Humana rubia y un tipo hecho de goma de mascar bastante molesto ..." El ojinegro murmuro para sí mismo, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar alrededor del laboratorio de cierto monarca del Dulce Reino.

Aunque luego de unos instantes Naruto se aburrió muy rápido y como no había nada que llamara su atención o que lo distrajera lo suficiente decidió irse del lugar no sin antes robarse unos cuantos trozos de chocolate del techo del palacio dejando un gran agujero prueba de su pequeño delito.

"Vamos a ver que puedo encontrar de información que me ayude un poco sobre este nuevo mundo." El pelinegro dijo en voz baja con el ceño fruncido, mientras que a la vez le daba un mordisco a un trozo de chocolate en donde hizo una expresión bastante feliz al encontrarlo delicioso y seguidamente salto por una ventana cercana rompiéndola en mil pedazos con su cuerpo para luego irse del Dulce Reino dando grandes saltos por las praderas de AAA sin ser increíblemente notado por 'nadie'

...

O eso creía Naruto porque desde una posición cercana a este último alguien lo observaba fijamente con mucho interés.

"¿Acaso será un nuevo príncipe?" Una voz femenina pregunto con un gran nivel de curiosidad.

* * *

**Unos Instantes Después**

"¡Que buena onda! Eso estuvo de locos." Fionna opino con una risita bastante divertida al ver la expresión en blanco del pelirosado.

"Si, pero por favor nunca más rompas una Promesa Real, Fionna." El Dulce Príncipe dijo con una mueca, ya que aún le dolía todo el cuerpo ... aunque de pronto su mirada se fijó en donde debería estar cierto chico enmascarado de cabello negro. "¿¡Donde esta!?" El chicloso pregunto en voz alta, mientras a la vez buscaba con su mirada donde podía estar su enemigo.

"¿Quién?" Fionna respondió a la pregunta del pelirosado haciendo la suya.

"Al enmascarado de cabello negro llamado Naruto. Es el responsable de haberme dejado en este estado." El Dulce Príncipe respondió con un tono entre molesto y asustado.

La Humana de cabello rubio agrando levemente sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta del chicloso, pero luego su mirada se encontró con la ventana rota

"Creo que se escapó, Dulce Príncipe." Fionna señaló con su dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia una ventana en particular que estaba rota y donde probablemente se escapo

"Maldición ... bueno, eso ya no importa. Ahora debemos utilizar la nueva fórmula para revivir a los dulces ciudadanos fallecidos." El Dulce Príncipe comento con un tono serio, mientras que a la vez agarraba de una pequeña mesa un Matraz con un líquido anaranjado.

Fionna asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras del pelirosado, para que seguidamente ella agarrara otro Matraz con el mismo líquido anaranjado y luego ambos se fueron para cumplir su misión de revivir a los dulces ciudadanos fallecidos.

* * *

**Fin De La Tercera Y Ultima Parte Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 4500 Palabras.**


	4. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de 'Hora De Aventura' (2008-2018, Adventure Time) o el anime/manga de 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Destinos Unidos

Capítulo 2: Problemas En El Espacio Grumoso

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Hablando**

_**Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Naruto en este preciso momento estaba corriendo a gran velocidad escapando de algo o alguien, que desde hace un buen rato lo perseguía con una determinación asombrosa ... ya que la persona desconocida no se rendiría hasta que se lo llevara hacia su guarida.

"¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer está loca ..." El pelinegro murmuro con un tono bastante molesto y a la vez recordó como la mujer con poderes de hielo se 'conocieron' ... si es que se podía decirle de tal manera.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, donde su visión trato de acostumbrase a la molesta luz que se reflejaban en las paredes de hielo que había a su alrededor ... Espera, ¿Acaso eso era ...?

"... ¿Hielo?" El pelinegro dijo bastante confundido, mientras que su mirada pasaba lentamente por el hielo que había en la habitación en que se encontraba y a la vez tembló ligeramente de frio porque estaba ... desnudo, pero gracias a Kami-sama su máscara aún seguía cubriendo su rostro.

"Hola, chico grande." Una voz femenina saludo a su rehén con un tono divertido cuando desvió su mirada en el amigo dormido del pelinegro.

El ojinegro enfoco su mirada en la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta, observándolo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos ... además estaba pasándole la lengua a un helado de chocolate y esto lo hizo estremecerse involuntariamente.

"Oh, mierda ..." Naruto maldijo cuando su rostro palideció y a la vez por instinto se cubrió su entrepierna con ambas manos.

**Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

El pelinegro negó con su cabeza dejando de lado esos extraños recuerdos, y a la vez con un rápido pensamiento su ropa volvió a su cuerpo cubriendo su desnudez otra vez de las miradas pervertidas de la 'bruja' con poderes de hielo.

"¿Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas extrañas, Kami-sama?" Naruto pregunto con su mirada fija en el cielo que tenía algunas nubes y para su sorpresa algo empezó a formarse en ellas.

Izuki Midoriya

"... Oh, cierto.", Naruto susurro con un suspiro triste, pero a la vez tuvo que girar su cabeza enfocando su mirada en la mujer que lo estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y esta última flotaba gracias a sus extraños poderes de hielo. "¡**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" El pelinegro grito su técnica de fuego hacia su pervertida enemiga.

"¡Si, Si! ¡Lánzame más fuego, mi ardiente príncipe!" La mujer con poderes de hielo grito con excitación y a la vez creo un muro de hielo para detener ese ataque de fuego de cierto chico.

"¡Que no soy un príncipe!" Naruto gruño en voz alta al ver que su técnica de fuego fue bloqueada por la bruja con poderes de hielo.

Luego de esto, el ojinegro tuvo que cruzar sus brazos formando una 'x' cubriéndose lo que más podía su cuerpo porque de repente una ráfaga de viento helado lo envolvió de pies a cabeza por completo.

"¡Lo que digas, amorcito!" Ella dijo en voz alta y a la vez se estremeció de placer cuando sintió como su presa se resistía a sus encantos, que los demostraba con sus ráfagas heladas.

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue un gruñido muy molesto y a la vez empezó a correr en dirección al Dulce Reino con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda de cierta Humana y su gata mágica.

* * *

**Cerca Del Dulce Reino**

Una Humana, una Gata mágica y tres príncipes bebían su Te de las cinco de la tarde ... aunque de una forma bastante extraña, ya que estaban saltando encima de malvaviscos gigantes.

"¡Príncipe! ¡Esta fiesta del te esta rarísima!", Fionna opino en voz alta y a la vez atrapo por poco el líquido que instante atrás había salido de su taza. "¡Pero gracias por la invitación!" La rubia dijo con una sonrisa forzada, mientras que a la vez trataba de mantener el equilibrio en la silla.

"¡Jaja! No te preocupes, Fionna.", El Dulce Príncipe tranquilizo a la chica de ojos azules. "La Ceremonia del Té con Malvaviscos tarda años en perfeccionarse." El pelirosado explico con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Príncipe! ... creo que ya estoy perfeccion-"

La ojiazul se detuvo al instante en que él Te tibio salió de la taza y cayo por inercia en su rostro sorprendido, aunque esta pequeña distracción provoco que empezara a caer uno por uno de los enormes malvaviscos.

"Un rebote más ... ¡Eso es! ... ¡Uf!", Fionna gimió de dolor cuando su cara se estrelló contra el pasto acaramelado. "Tomar el Té ... es duro." La rubia le pregunto a su hermana mayor.

"Si ..." Cake respondió con un suspiro, pero a diferencia de su hermana pequeña ella aterrizo por instinto sobre sus patas amortiguando la caída como cualquier felino.

Aunque de pronto ambas fueron interrumpidas por una risita divertida, por lo que cuando desviaron la mirada hacia arriba vieron que cierto príncipe del espacio grumoso las observaba con superioridad y a la vez jugaba con su taza de Té.

"¿Que? No es cierto, es súper fácil." El Príncipe Grumoso afirmo con un tono arrogante y a la vez demostraba tal echo flotando con la habilidad única de su especie.

El Dulce Príncipe y el Príncipe Hot Dog observaban en silencio el intercambio de palabras bebiendo cada uno su respectivo Te y a la vez comían palomitas de maíz.

"Príncipe Grumoso no sea tramposo. Flota, no rebota." Fionna señalo con una expresión enojada, mientras que a la vez Cake asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo con su hermanita y a la vez le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a cierto príncipe causando algo de miedo en este.

"... Está bien, aquí voy." El Príncipe Grumoso acepto de mala gana y la vez desactivo la estrella dorada que tiene en su frente.

Esto por supuesto provoco que el príncipe del espacio grumoso perdiera completamente todo equilibrio y empezara a rebotar por los malvaviscos gigantes en dirección al suelo, hasta que al final aterrizo sobre el duro suelo con la boca abierta y ...

"¡Ay!" Cake grito de dolor cuando los filosos y grandes dientes del ser de grumos se incrustaron en su pata derecha.

Fionna y los dos príncipes (Que aun bebían su Te) observaron con horror el acontecimiento.

"Hay ... que ... pena ... lamento ... haber ... mordido ... tu ... pierna ..." El Príncipe Grumoso dijo con bastante dificultad al estar en una posición complicada.

"¡Pero sigues mordiéndome!" Cake exclamo muy molesta y a la vez sus ojos se volvieron rendijas por instinto, listo para atacar al príncipe arrogante e idiota.

Obviamente al notar esto, el ser de grumos inmediatamente abrió su boca y retiro sus dientes de la pierna de la gata mágica.

"Ah, claro. Lo siento." El Príncipe Grumoso se disculpó nuevamente con una expresión despreocupada, mientras que a la vez activaba nuevamente la estrella dorada en su frente permitiéndole otra vez flotar sobre el suelo.

"¡Cake tu pierna!" Fionna dijo en voz alta y a la vez señalo la pata derecha de la felina, que a un ritmo bastante rápido empezó a hincharse de una manera bastante extraña.

"Tranquila, hermanita ... solo se hincho un poquito ..." Cake comento con una risa nerviosa, ya que ni ella podía afirmar que vaya a pasarle.

"¡Nop! Eso no es una inflamación cualquiera, es la primera etapa de los grumos." El Príncipe Grumoso explico con un tono ligeramente divertido, y a la vez acaricio su bigote con su mano derecha para disimular un poco.

"Eso ... ¿Es algo grave?" Fionna pregunto con un leve temblor, ya que estaba haciendo lo imposible para no golpear al Príncipe Grumoso en su arrogante cara.

"Significa que se está volviendo grumoso debido a mi mordida.", El Príncipe Grumoso explico y a la vez les mostró al dúo sus filosos dientes. "Es algo así ... no se ... ¡Como los hombres lobo!" El ser grumoso comento en voz alta, mientras que a la vez 'imitaba' de una forma muy gracioso a un hombre lobo.

"¡Oh no!" Fionna exclamo muy asustada al pensar (Inocentemente) que podría perder a su hermana mayor para siempre al convertirse en un monstruo.

"Pff ... son solo patrañas, Fionna.", Cake tranquilizo esta vez con una sonrisa a su hermanita. "No me volveré grumoso como el-"

Aunque de pronto la gata mágica fue interrumpida cuando su pie derecho se hincho a un ritmo muy acelerado sorprendiendo a esta última.

"¡Fionna, tengo mucho miedo!" Cake dijo en voz alta y a la vez dejo escapar un leve gruñido de animal herido, que partió el corazón de la humana al punto de que empezó a llorar.

"C-Cálmate, hermana ... yo te sacare los grumos ..." Fionna prometió con un leve temblor en su voz y a la vez preparo sus puños para sacarle a la fuerza esos horribles grumos a la gata mágica.

Pero antes de que la Humana propinara un puñetazo en las partes grumosas del cuerpo de su hermana mayor, hubo algo que la detuvo en seco y esto fue una taza vacía de Té.

**{¡Crack!}**

"¡Oigan! ¡Intervención real!", El Dulce Príncipe grito de forma dramática y a la vez empezó a bajar uno por uno los malvaviscos gigantes dando saltos precisos. "Seguramente tendrán un antídoto contra los grumos." El ser de chicle opino con una expresión preocupada, una vez que estuvo frente al ser de grumos.

"Si ... hay un antídoto, pero debes ir hasta el espacio grumoso para obtenerlo ... y Cake debe tenerlo hasta que anochezca." El Príncipe Grumoso contesto de mala gana y un tono que demostraba estar muy aburrido con la situación.

"¿Qué pasa si no toma el antídoto antes que anochezca?" Gumball pregunto esta vez con un toque de preocupación.

Esta pregunta del ser de chicle provoco, que tanto Fionna como Cake observaran fijamente al ser de grumos ... esperando con algo de esperanza que algo positivo saliera de su boca.

"Se volverá grumoso para siempre!" El Príncipe Grumoso respondió simplemente con una expresión tétrica.

Cake al escuchar la respuesta del ser de grumos palideció por tal destino horrible.

"¡Príncipe, por favor! ¡Díganos como llegar al espacio grumoso!" Fionna pidió o más bien rogó al ser de grumos que la miro de reojo y formo una extraña sonrisa.

"Si ... bueno, hay un portal cercano se los mostrare algún día." El Príncipe Grumoso le prometió al dúo nuevamente con una expresión despreocupada y una pequeña sonrisa divertida que oculto con su mano izquierda.

Tanto la Humana como la gata mágica estaban a punto de replicarle al ser de grumos, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo ... algo las interrumpió o más bien alguien.

"¡Fionna!" Una voz masculina llamo en voz alta a cierta chica de cabello rubio.

Cake y los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para empezar a observar en dirección de la voz masculina.

"¿Naruto?" Fionna dijo con un tono sorprendido el nombre de cierto enmascarado, ya que desde hace uno o dos días que no lo veía de cierto accidente con los dulces reanimados.

"¡AYUDA! ¡Una loca me persigue!" Naruto grito con horror, mientras que a la vez esquivaba un rayo de hielo que paso muy cerca de su pierna izquierda y a la vez dio un salto para por fin llegar a zona segura.

Tanto Fionna, Cake y los tres príncipes se convirtieron en horror cuando vieron a la bruja con poderes hielo volando a gran velocidad hacia a su posición siguiendo a Naruto, y cuando dicha mujer llego hacia donde estaba todos se emocionó al ver a mas presas al alcance de su mano.

"El Dulce Príncipe y Naruto ... ¡Qué bien premio doble!" La mujer adulta exclamo con un chillido feliz, para que seguidamente aterrizara en el suelo con suavidad a solo un metro del grupo de príncipes que se escondieron detrás de Fionna y Cake.

"¿Reina Helada? ... ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?" Fionna exigió con los puños apretados y a la vez trato de ignorar al grupo de cobardes que tenía que proteger, salvo por Naruto que estaba a su lado derecho con su mirada fija en dama con poderes de hielo.

"No te metas en mis asuntos, mocosa." La ahora conocida como 'Reina Helada' siseo con aburrimiento, mientras que a la vez se lamió los labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de cierto enmascarado.

"¿Mocosa ...?", Fionna dijo para sí misma en voz baja, mientras que a la vez apretaba sus puños con fuerza. "¡Ahora veras!" La rubia gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia la mujer con poderes mágicos de hielo.

Naruto observo con verdadera atención la siguiente pelea entre la Reina Helada y Fionna, porque esta última con gran agilidad derribo a la mujer adulta de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro (La mujer con poderes de hielo fue a parar contra unos árboles de caramelo cercanos) y de esta manera termino rápidamente la confrontación entre ambas.

"_..._ _¿Por qué siento esto familiar?_" El ojinegro pensó con una expresión algo perdida, ya que su mente en este momento empezó a volvió hacia antiguos recuerdos suyos.

* * *

**Flashback **

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente hacia un pequeño puesto de comida donde suele frecuentar mucho debido a la deliciosa comida que cocinan, y esta vez como hacía mucho frio pediría algo bien caliente para calentar su cuerpo.

"Un caldito de pollo no me vendría mal ..." El pelinegro dijo para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque de pronto la sonrisa en sus labios se borró cuando su paz fue interrumpida por un grito de cierto adolescente molesto.

"¡**NARUTO BASTARDO**!" Una voz muy molesta para el chico de cabello negro lo llamo.

"¿Qué quieres, Bakugo?" Naruto pregunto con un tono neutro, pero a la vez apretó sus puños con fuerza porque últimamente no podía tener un minuto de paz.

Katsuki se detuvo a un metro del chico pelinegro, donde ambos se observaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos ... hasta que el rubio cenizo rompió ese silencio.

"Aléjate de Izuki." Bakugo ordeno con una expresión seria y a la vez apretó sus dientes cuando vio la mirada en blanco que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

"... ¿Por qué?" Naruto pregunto con un toque de diversión, ya que en si nadie le ordenaba nada y que este Humano tuviera el valor le causaba risa.

"Tu ... no eres una buena influencia para ella." Katsuki respondió simplemente como si su respuesta fuera la solución a todo.

Por un momento el pelinegro estuvo tentado a destripar al rubio cenizo frente a todos, pero logro controlarse a tiempo y no cometer tal locura ... aun.

"No me molestes, terrorista." Naruto dijo con un tono despreocupado y seguidamente le dio la espalda sin importarle de ver la reacción molesta del rubio cenizo.

"¡**SHINEEE**!" Bakugo exclamo con toda su furia contenida hasta el momento y a la vez preparo sus manos para golpear a cierto ojinegro engreído con la intensión de borrarlo para siempre.

Cuando el rubio cenizo estaba a punto de utilizar su Quirk explosivo contra Naruto ... algo o más bien alguien lo detuvo en seco y sin posibilidades de reaccionar a tiempo.

"¡**SMASH**!" Una voz femenina grito en voz alta a lo lejos, pero a la vez se escuchaba como si estuviera muy cerca del dúo.

Instantes después, un puño se estrelló contra la mejilla izquierda de Katsuki y esto ocasiono que este último fuese disparado hacia un poste de luz cercano con los ojos viendo estrellitas.

"¡Nunca golpees a Naruto, Kacchan!" La voz característica de cierta pecosa de cabello verde exclamo en voz alta a la forma inmóvil e inconsciente de Katsuki.

Naruto agrando levemente sus ojos oscuros como el carbón cuando escucho y vio quien era la persona que golpeo a cierto rubio cenizo, salvándolo de cierto terrorista molesto.

"¿Izuki?" El ojinegro dijo con un tono ligeramente sorprendido, el nombre de cierta peliverde cuando vio que esta última se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

"¡Sip!" Izuki contesto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una vez que estuvo frente a frente con su amigo de la infancia e interés amoroso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", Naruto pregunto de brazos cruzados observando a la ojiverde de pies a cabeza ... deteniéndose por unos segundos en sus pechos, que al parecer crecieron un poco más. "_No seas marrano, Naruto_." El pelinegro se regañó para sí mismo en su mente.

"Estaba preocupada ... desde hace días no vienes a la escuela." Izuki respondió en voz baja, mientras que a la vez le daba breves miradas tímidas al chico de cabello negro.

Los labios del ojinegro se convirtieron en una línea recta ante las palabras de la peliverde, ya que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos.

"Yo ... estoy ocupado." Naruto dijo con una expresión neutral, y a la vez desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no sean los ojos verdes de su amiga de la infancia.

"Ya veo ...", Izuki murmuro con evidente tristeza, pero a la vez se le ocurrió una brillante idea para tener una conversación más amistosa con el gruñón de su amigo. "¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen?" La ojiverde pregunto con un toque de timidez y miedo por ser rechazada, por lo que empezó a jugar con sus dedos tratando de calmar su nerviosismo.

La mirada del pelinegro se ensombreció cuando escucho la palabra 'ramen' salir de los labios de la pecosa ... aunque de todas maneras tenía que responderle algo para romper el incómodo silencio.

"... Sí que me conoces, Izuki.", Naruto comento con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Bien, vamos." El pelinegro acepto con un tono un poco más amigable del que había usado antes.

Los ojos verdes de la heroína se iluminaron al escuchar la respuesta positiva de su amigo de la infancia.

"¡YAY!" Izuki exclamo con ambas manos por encima de su rebelde cabello verde en señal de felicidad pura.

**Fin Del** **Flashback**

* * *

Naruto tuvo que dejar de lado esos recuerdos, ya que los aplausos y los silbidos entusiasmados de la gata mágica lo sacaron de ese estado ... aunque al parecer no había sido el único que estaba sorprendido con la pelea que había presenciado: Los tres príncipes presentes quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, mientras que, Cake sonrió con orgullo a su hermana pequeña.

"Rápida y brutal ... es como Izuki ..." Naruto opino en voz baja con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, y a la vez suspiro con nostalgia los recuerdos del pasado cercano que tuvo con ella.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Fionna!" El Dulce Príncipe exclamo con sus ojos en forma de estrellas.

"¡Si! ¡Eres nuestra caballera de brillante armadura!" El Príncipe Hot Dog comento igual de emocionado que su amigo (El chicle parlante), una vez que bajo con algo de dificultad de la torre de malvaviscos.

"N-No fue nada, jeje ..." Fionna dijo con un tono bastante nervioso junto a un pequeño sonrojo, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención del príncipe chicloso y el príncipe Hot Dog.

"¡Les dije que mi hermanita es toda una guerrera!" Cake comento en voz alta con una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

Mientras que, Cake hablaba con los dos príncipes, cierta rubia se acercó lentamente con un leve sonrojo hacia el enmascarado para iniciar una pequeña conversación.

"¿C-Como has estado?" Fionna pregunto con un leve tartamudeo y a la vez empezó a jugar con sus dedos para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo ante el enmascarado.

"Mejor." Naruto respondió con indiferencia y a la vez empezó a mirar la torre de malvaviscos con gran interés.

"L-Lamento lo de tu mascara.", Fionna dijo con sus ojos azules mirando fijamente el trozo de cerámica que faltaba de la máscara del chico, en donde estaba el ojo derecho de este último. "_Qué lindo color de ojos tiene ..._" La rubia pensó con una expresión soñadora, pero a la vez se sonrojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ... por suerte el enmascarado no lo noto.

"Oh, ¿Esto?", Naruto señalo y toco con su mano derecha el pedazo faltante de su máscara. "No te preocupes, siempre puedo arreglarla o incluso conseguir otra." El pelinegro dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros, pero a la vez suavizo su tono de voz ocasionando que la rubia sonriera dulcemente.

"¡Ehem!" Una voz gruño lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del dúo.

Tanto Fionna como Naruto se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a cierto ser de grumos observándolos con una mirada de pocos amigos, aunque no era el único porque los príncipes Hot Dog y Gumball con molestia e incluso aberración hacia el chico de cabello negro de punta.

"¿Nos vamos o no?" El Príncipe Grumoso pregunto de brazos cruzados y a la vez estaba haciendo lo imposible para no decir una grosería por haber sido ignorado olímpicamente.

"Umh ... si ... ¡Si, vamos!" Fionna contesto en voz alta al darse cuenta que se les acababa el tiempo para encontrar el antídoto a Cake.

El pelinegro al darse cuenta que esa misión que ellos tenían no era de su incumbencia decidió irse hacia cualquier lugar para ver qué cosa interesante podría encontrarse para quitar su aburrimiento, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso la voz de cierta rubia lo detuvo en seco.

"¡Naruto!" Fionna lo llamo en voz alta, y también estaba bastante alarmada al ver que el chico de cabello negro estaba a punto de irse.

"¿Si?" Naruto contesto con un toque de curiosidad, mientras que a la vez se daba la vuelta lentamente hasta que se encontró con la mirada de la rubia.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme en la búsqueda del antídoto contra grumos para mi hermana?" Fionna pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que ella estaba muy esperanzada de que el pelinegro fuera con ella en esta aventura.

El ojinegro no lo pensó ni dos veces a la pregunta de la rubia, porque eso de 'búsqueda' sonaba a una aventura que lo podría distraer un poco de su aburrimiento.

"Por supuesto." Naruto respondió con una sonrisa bajo su peculiar máscara, para ni un segundo después se pusiera al día al lado derecho de la chica de ojos azules que le sonrió dulcemente durante todo el corto viaje.

El único que no estaba de acuerdo con su nuevo acompañante era el Príncipe Grumoso que se cruzó de brazos y dijo un montón de groserías en voz baja.

...

**{Sonido de tripas}**

Tanto Gumball como el Príncipe Hot Dog se despabilaron automáticamente ante ese característico sonido que provenía desde sus tripas en señal de advertencia.

"¡Huy! ... no debí tomar tanto te ..." El Dulce Príncipe gruño con una mueca al sostener con ambas manos su estómago, y seguidamente salió corriendo hacia el castillo para evacuar.

"¡E-Espérame, Dulce Príncipe! ¡Yo también quiero ir!" El Príncipe Hot Dog exclamo en voz alta igual de desesperado que su amigo, mientras corría tan rápido como sus cuatro patas se lo permitían detrás del monarca del dulce reino.

* * *

**Portal De Aaa-Espacio Grumoso**

Una vez que los cuatro llegaron al portal que los conduciría de la tierra hacia este tal 'Espacio Grumoso', Cake, Fionna y Naruto empezaron a mirar a su alrededor como si estuvieran esperando que pasara algo frente a ellos.

"Ah, sí ... Casi lo olvido, no le digan a nadie sobre este portal porque se trata de un secreto." El Príncipe Grumoso advirtió a la Humana, la gata mágica y principalmente al extraño enmascarado, que este último le devolvió la mirada de forma burlona.

La rubia y la gata mágica empezaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando al supuesto portal que los llevaría hacia el espacio grumoso, pero para su frustración no encontraron nada.

Mientras que, Naruto desvió la mirada del ser de grumos y en su lugar enfoco sus ojos oscuros como el carbón en una extraña rana al lado de un hongo de forma protectora.

"Em ... ¿Dónde está el portal?" Fionna pregunto con una expresión confusa, y a la vez estrecho con molestia sus ojos azules en cierto ser de grumos.

"El portal es esa rana y ese hongo." El Príncipe Grumoso contesto con un tono molesto y de brazos cruzados, ya que todavía no estaba de acuerdo con que cierto enmascarado los acompañara.

"¿Eh?" Fionna dijo con incredulidad cuando sus ojos azules se centraron en la rana que salto del suelo hacia el hongo rojo con puntitos blancos.

"**Su contraseña**." La rana pidió con una voz imponente, esto provoco que la cola esponjosa de la gata mágica se erizara de forma instintiva en señal de alerta.

"Esto ... no me lo esperaba ..." Naruto opino con sinceridad, mientras que a la vez intercambio miradas con la rubia que tenía pensamientos muy similares con respecto al portal.

"¡LO QUE SEA 2008!" El Príncipe Grumoso respondió en voz alta, y a la vez extendió sus brazos hacia arriba de una forma muy dramática.

Obviamente ese grito repentino de parte del ser grumoso causo que Fionna, Cake y Naruto se sobresaltaran sorprendidos por la explosión emocional porque sin duda alguna no se lo esperaban ... aunque el pelinegro enmascarado hizo un esfuerzo de más para no matar a golpes en este preciso momento al molesto ser.

"**Buen día, Príncipe**.", La rana saludo con el mismo tono imponente. "**¿Su padre aceptara el hecho de que entre usted al espacio grumoso con dos ... **(Respiración) **no grumosos?**" El anfibio y guardián del portal pregunto con neutralidad, aunque por un segundo cruzo miradas con cierto enmascarado porque este lo había estado observando desde hace un rato largo.

"¡Solo di que sí! ¡Si! ¡Si!" Fionna pidió con desesperación al ser de grumos, que la observo con una mueca molesta ... pero al final cedió cuando vio la mirada suplicante de la rubia.

"Si como sea." El Príncipe Grumoso acepto con un suspiro y a la vez cerro sus ojos con irritación.

Cuando el ser de grumos termino de decir esas tres palabras, la rana saco su larga lengua atrapando al Príncipe Grumoso y no mucho después le siguieron Cake, Fionna y por ultimo Naruto que se estremeció ante este acto tan extraño ... pero no pudo hacer mucho para resistirse porque en solo un instante desapareció y apareció en otro lugar.

* * *

**Espacio Grumoso**

Naruto observo con una ceja alzada el extraño lugar en que se encontraba: Un abismo, decenas de nubes con edificios construidos sobre estos (Al parecer del mismo material), cometas pasando inofensivamente muy cerca las nubes, entre otras cosas igual de misteriosas y extrañas como los sonidos de ... ¿Gases?

"Wow ... el Espacio Grumoso.", Fionna susurro con total asombro. "¿Y dónde está el antídoto?" La rubia pregunto una vez que salió de su estado, aunque su pregunta nunca fue respondida por culpa de cierto ser de grumos.

"¡Aguarden! Primero deben ver mi casa.", El Príncipe Grumoso dijo de una forma muy irrespetuosa, ya que tanto Cake como Fionna lo miraron con los dientes apretados tratando de contener su enojo. "Es algo fea, pero mucho menos fea que su casa." Aseguro con arrogancia e incluso pareció haber un toque de burla en su tono.

"... Por Glob, ya pasa a la parte en que nos dices donde está el antídoto." Cake gruño con una mueca molesta, y a la vez se masajeo la cabeza con su pata izquierda porque una intensa migraña empezó a latir en su cerebro.

"Esta allá en el Pináculo." El Príncipe Grumoso señalo de mala gana hacia un lugar algo alejado de donde se encontraba parados en este momento.

"¡Esta muy cerca! ¡Podríamos correr allá de inmediato! ... ¿Eh?", La voz de Fionna se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de inmediato del problema con ir hacia dicho lugar. "Si nos caemos nos perderemos en el espacio." La rubia comento con evidente frustración, mientras que a la vez sus ojos azules recorrían el abismo infinito.

Naruto que ya sabía dónde se encontraba ese 'tal antídoto' para la gata mágica de su amiga humana, por haber escuchado en silencio las conversaciones de esta última y los demás integrantes del pequeño grupo aventurero ... por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, el pelinegro desapareció (Sin ser notado por nadie) en un espiral negro hacia un destino obvio.

"Si ... en mi mundo debes viajar en auto o sino caerás en el abismo grumoso." El Príncipe Grumoso explico con un suspiro irritado, ya que le molestaba explicar este tipo de cosas.

"Esperen ... ¿Dónde está el chico enmascarado?" Cake pregunto al darse cuenta que el pelinegro había desparecido como por arte de magia y eso obviamente no le agrado.

"¿Naruto?", Fionna dijo el nombre de cierto enmascarado de cabello negro de punta. "¡Naruto!" La rubia llamo en voz alta, mientras con sus ojos azules trataba de localizar algún indicio al recién nombrado.

El Príncipe Grumoso formo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver que ese bastardo entrometido se largara y dejara en paz a Fionna. Mientras que, Cake decidió ayudar a su hermana en la búsqueda de Naruto ... pero extrañamente no podía localizar en el aire ese aroma tan particular del chico de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

* * *

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

Cuando los pies de Naruto tocaron el suelo grumoso del Pináculo, este último en silencio empezó a caminar cuesta arriba para encontrar el antídoto contra los grumos ... pero en cambio una vez que llego a la cima se encontró con tres mujeres: Dos eran seres de grumos y la otra un humanoide de cabello rubio oscuro de piel rosada pálida.

"Buenos días, señoritas." El pelinegro saludo a las tres chicas que estaban a escasos metros de su posición, mientras que a la vez se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante en señal de respeto.

Ellas observaron con asombro y curiosidad al chico enmascarado porque era muy raro que tuvieran visitas de los seres del espacio grumoso, pero ver alguien sin grumos era prácticamente imposible.

"¡H-Hola!" Las tres chicas le devolvieron el saludo con tonos bastante nerviosos.

"¿Serian tan amables de decirme donde está el antídoto contra los grumos?" Naruto pregunto con un tono encantador y esto provoco que ellas nuevamente se sonrojaran.

"¡Por supuesto!" Las tres respondieron, y a la vez una de ellas le entrego una esfera blanca en las manos del enmascarado.

"Gracias por su cooperación, señoritas.", Naruto agradeció con una leve reverencia. "Este es su recompensa por ayudarme." El pelinegro dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las tres chicas pudieran escucharlo, y al parecer lo hicieron porque se lo quedaron mirando de forma expectante.

Luego de esto, el pelinegro chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda y esto provoco que las tres mujeres fueran envueltas por un brillo dorado por unos breves segundos ...

Al terminar ese extraño, pero llamativo evento ellas empezaron a mirarse los brazos notando al instante que los grumos desaparecieron de alguna manera prácticamente mágica de sus cuerpos (Junto al hecho obvio de que recuperaron los cuerpos que tenían antes de ser mordidas), pero antes de que incluso se dieran cuanta que esto era obra del enmascarado, ellas fueron absorbidas por un espiral negro que las transporto del espacio grumoso hacia Aaa, sin la posibilidad de agradecerle como se debía al chico misterioso ... por ahora.

"Como solía decir Jiraiya-sensei ... los modales hacen al hombre." Naruto comento para sí mismo con una sonrisa cuando empezó a bajar lentamente la colina de grumos del Pináculo, empezando su corto viaje hacia donde estaba Fionna y los demás.

* * *

**Un Minutos Después**

Tanto Cake como Fionna habían estado tratando de buscar a cierto chico enmascarado de cabello negro de punta, pero extrañamente no lo encontraron por ningún lado.

"Seguramente el estúpido se aburrió y se fue." El Príncipe Grumoso opino con el mismo tono burlona de antes, mientras que a la vez flotaba con diversión cerca de Fionna.

La humana de cabello rubio estaba a punto de hacerle tragar esas palabras al ser grumoso, pero antes de que pudiera darle un buen puñetazo una voz masculina conocida para ella la detuvo.

"Ya quisieras, nube parlante." La voz inconfundible de Naruto comento con un tono sarcástico y burlón al ver como los ojos del ser de grumos lo observaron con sorpresa e incredulidad cuando su boca quedo abierta.

"¿Cómo demo-"

Aunque el monarca del espacio grumoso nunca llego a terminar su pregunta debido a que cierta humana de cabello rubio lo interrumpió ... karma.

"¡Naruto!" Fionna dijo en voz alta el nombre del enmascarado, y seguidamente empezó a correr hacia este último que la observo con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara.

"Aquí tienes el antídoto." Naruto le ofreció la esfera que parecía una perla de gran tamaño.

"¿L-Lo encontraste ... tu solo?" Fionna pregunto en un susurro entre asombrado y feliz, mientras que a la vez con ambas manos agarraba el antídoto para su hermana ... el cual para su sorpresa era bastante liviano.

"¡Matanga!" Cake exclamo con un tono divertido, ya que uso su habilidad de estirarse para arrebatarle de las manos de su hermanita el antídoto contra los grumos.

Tanto la humana de ojos azules como el enmascarado de ojos oscuros como el carbón se rieron en voz baja ante esa acción de la gata mágica, pero rápidamente dejaron eso lado para continuar su conversación donde el pelinegro tenía que responderle a la rubia.

"Ah, sí. No fue muy difícil." Naruto respondió de brazos cruzados, y a la vez miro hacia el horizonte para hacer el momento más dramático ... aunque esto tuvo el efecto contrario en la humana de cabello rubio.

Fionna empezó a reírse ante las payasadas del chico enmascarado, ya que este ultimo la empezó a mirar fijamente con una pequeña aura depresiva al darse cuenta que su forma de impresionar a los demás no dio el resultado que quería.

"Gracias, chico de la máscara rara." Cake intervino en la conversación de los adolescentes con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al ver la mirada en blanco que le dio el pelinegro.

"Si ... no fue nada." Naruto susurro con algo de molestia debido a que la gata mágica había insultado algo tan importante como su máscara, la cual le había sido obsequiado por la persona más importante de su vida.

Luego de ese corto dialogo entre los tres, Naruto uso nuevamente su Kamui para transportar a Fionna y Cake a su casa ... pero antes de que el espiral negro se llevara a cierto pelinegro enmascarado, este último le saco el dedo medio a cierto monarca del espacio grumoso y seguidamente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

...

"¡Ese bastardo enmascarado!" El Príncipe Grumoso rugió con los puños apretados en una demostración de su furia, ya que ese maldito se atrevió a llevarse a su Humana favorita.

"¡HIJO!" Una voz masculina conocida para el príncipe del espacio grumoso llamo a este último con un tono muy enojado.

"Mierda ..." El Príncipe Grumoso dijo en voz baja, ya que su padre y madre lo castigarían muy feo por haber traído a personas sin grumos al espacio grumoso.

* * *

**De Vuelta En Aaa**

Una vez que Naruto, Fionna y Cake llegaran nuevamente al Dulce Reino, las últimas dos dejaron escapar un suspiro tranquilo al ver que todo había salido demasiado bien.

"Y de esta manera estamos a man-"

El pelinegro no llego a terminar sus palabras debido a que fue abrazado de forma inesperado por cierta humana de ojos azules.

"¡Gracias, Naruto!" Fionna agradeció con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que logro su cometido de tocar el cuerpo del chico misterioso con su abrazo. "_Tal vez algún día pueda ver su rostro ..._" La rubia pensó con sus ojos azules fijos en la peculiar mascara que oculta el rostro de Naruto.

Cake observo con una sonrisa cariñosa a la rubia de ojos azules, pero a la vez frunció el ceño por si este chico misterioso de alguna manera quería aprovecharse de su hermanita.

Mientras que, el ojinegro sin duda jamás se esperó este tipo de afecto de la rubia y no era que estuviera acostumbrado (Ya que Izuki lo abrazaba muy seguido cuando estaba con ella) ... solamente fue agarrado por sorpresa.

"No fue nada, Fionna.", Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez rompía el abrazo con la rubia a pesar del quejido triste de la chica. "Además, me gustan las aventuras y esta fue algo interesante." El pelinegro admitió con un toque de vergüenza demostrándolo cuando se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha.

"¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotras?" Cake pregunto lo que seguramente su hermanita quería preguntarle al chico enmascarado, pero al parecer no se animaba por la timidez.

Nuevamente el pelinegro no lo pensó ni dos veces esa pregunta de la gata mágica.

"¡Me encantaría!" Naruto acepto con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, ya que por fin podría comer comida de verdad y no la carne cruda de animales extraños que estuvo comiendo los últimos días.

"¡SI!", Fionna dijo en voz alta cuando empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad, ocasionando que las largas orejas de conejo de su sombrero blanco se movieran ante los movimientos bruscos de su dueña. "_¡Esta es mi oportunidad para ver su rostro!_" La rubia pensó con una mirada soñadora al imaginarse quien podría estar detrás de esa peculiar mascara.

Esto sin duda seria el comienzo de una gran amistad de la 'ultima' Humana pura de Aaa y un Saiyajin de clase baja, que tal vez en el futuro cambie hacia otra cosa más profunda ... solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**¡LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA! **

**¿Les gustaría que mucho más adelante apareciera Izuki Midoriya?**

**Déjenme sus respuesta y opiniones en la caja de comentarios :v**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 6400 Palabras.**


End file.
